Guanlin, I Love U
by Flashdisk25
Summary: Hanya sepengal kisah cinta Jihoon yang mengharapkan Guanlin membalasnga. Adik kelas yang sulit ia tebak. (Melalui sudut pandang Jihoon biar kerasa feelnya hehehe) BxB Panwink Wanna One 2033


Jihoon menatap Guanlin. Iya adek kelas terpopuler, fans nya menyebutnya Cogan Impor. Adek kelas itu mau mendaftar klub dance.

Daniel hyung, Seongwu Hyung, Samuel, Uncup, dan ujin sedang tak ada membuat suasana ruang klub sepi. Mana Jiun sendiri, dan adek kelas ini baru datang.

"Ini formulirnya." Jiun mengangguk. Lalu menyimpan formulir pendaftaran Guanlin. Jiun menatap Guanlin bingung.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Jiun heran kenapa adek kelas itu tidak kunjung pergi. Adek kelas itu menatap Jiun tajam membuat Jiun salting sendiri.

"Apakah aku di terima ?" Tanyanya mendekati Jiun perlahan.

Jiun panik hendak mundur tapi Jiun bingung kenapa dia harus takut dengan adek kelasnya.

"Aku tak bisa menerima mu jika tanpa persetujuan Danik Hyung, dan Ong Hyung." Jawab Jiun gugup. Guanlin menarik dagu Jiun. Jiun udah deg deg an melihat Guanlin begitu dekat.

Jihoon menahan dada Guanlin agar mereka tak terlalu menempel. Guanlin menarik dirinya membuat Jihoon sedikit bernafas lega.

Guanlin lalu pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang deg degan akibat perlakuannya.

.

3 hari kemudian Guanlin sudah di terima menjadi anggota Dance. Guanlin ternyata tipikal anak rajin dan cepat tanggap. Jihoon mengakui itu, si buluq saja sudah mengakui bahwa Guanlin punya bakat jadi icon dance mengganti Jiun kelak, dan Danik mengatakan bahwa skill Guanlin itu hanya belum ter asah.

Tapi Jihun mengalami keganjilan di hatinya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat dia dan Guanlin bersentuhan saat dance.

Katakan Jihun humu, mungkin efek lingkungan nya humu semua, dari Samuel hingga Danik.

Cuman Jihun sendiri ga ada pasangan. Tapi dia takut, seperti dulu. Ama Baejin.

Guanlin mendekati Jihun yang duduk di pinggiran lapangan. Badannya udah keringatan mana wangi lagi. Mahklum parfum mahal, dari mana Jihoon tau ? Semua barang yang melekat di badan Guanlin itu barang bermerek bung. Mungkin jajan sehari jutaan kali ya ? ')

"Guan... Kau sudah berkerja keras. Pertahankan." Akhirnya Jiun memilih menyemangati Guanlin. Dia bingung mau ngutarain obrolan macam apa. Guanlin diam tak menyahuti Jiun. Guanlin emang rada kalem.

Jiun kikuk sendiri, dan dia berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya mulai menggila.

Suatu hari ketika Jihoon bosan Jihoon memilih ke atap. Dia nggak nyangka ketemu Guanlin yang memandang ke langit dengan tatapan sedih.

Jihoon berjongkok menghalangi pandangan Guanlin ke atas.

"Guanlin tampan ya kalau di liat dari dekat," Puji Jihoon menunduk lalu menekan nekan kedua pipi Guanlin hingga membuat bibirnya monyong.

Jihun terkikik sendiri melihat hasil kerjaannya di wajah Guanlin. Ini pertama kalinya Jihun menyentuh Guanlin, mana tanpa izin pula :'v

Guanlin diam tak menyahuti Jiun.

"Tau nggak Guan, tadi aku di kelas jatuh sambil ngelinding. Yang aku heran kok mudah banget aku ngelindingnya ya ? Apa aku terlalu bulet ?" Curhat Jiun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Sekarang perhatian Guanlin melirik Jiun.

"Padahal aku udah ngurangi makan ku jadi empat piring. Kok tetap gendut ya ?" Lanjutnya membuat senyum Guanlin terbit. Jiun terpukau cuk, baru sekali ini Guanlin tersenyum gara gara dia padahal 2 minggu lebih sejak Guanlin di terima di grub Dance. Guanlin hanya tersenyum liat tingkah konyol Ong, dan Wujin.

Setidaknya ada peningkatan dari doi. :'v

.

Jihun sebel. Iya dia sebel, doi nya di tempeli ama anak ayam mulu. Mana dia deket banget, nggak ada hubungan keluarga lagi ama Guanlin.

Iya merasa kalah jauh cuk :'v

"eh Kak Jiun." Sapa Seonho.

Jiun cuman tersenyum terpaksa ke saingan nya yang menang banyak.

"Ada Guanlinnya nggak ?" Tanya Seonho nggak nyadar wajah Jiun langsung bad mood aja.

"Dia udah pulang." Jawab Jiun malas. Seonho ngangguk.

"Aku heran kak. Kenapa Guanlin masuk Dance padahal dia itu dulu pernah ngejuara basket waktu Smp," Cuman Seonho. Jiun memasang wajah bodo amat. Dia bete tau nggak ?

"Mungkin dia bosan." Jawab Jiun asal. Yoolo enyahkan anak ayam yang selalu buat Jiun cemburu dan pingin misuh misuh :')

"Nggak mungkin kak. Dia bahkan bela belain waktu sakit untuk latihan, saking cintanya." Terus hubungannya apa dengan gue cuk ? -PJH, yang panas akibat saingan nya 2k18.

"Terus kenapa ceritanya ama aku ?" Kata Jihun menekan nadanya agar nggak tinggi. Dia emosi cuk.

"Aku mau tanya aja Kak, calmdown dong. Kan aku mau jadi orang ngertiin dia. Mungkin aja dia lagi pdkt ama Kak Ucup." Ngeles Seonho.

"Bodo amat ah. Nggak tau Kakak, kakak nggak deket ama dia. Bye." Ujar Jiun ketus meninggalkan saingannya.

.

Jiun bete membuat semua anggota grub heran. Nggak biasanya embul begitu, dia hanya diam. Nggak mau ngomong ato latihan. Dia hanya fokus makan cimol 6 bungkus di tangannya.

"Jiun jangan makan mulu dong. Ayok latihan." Ujar Danil mendekati adek kelas kesayangannya. Guanlin menatap punggung danil tak suka.

"Latihan aja sana Hyung. Hush, hush, perut aku sakit kalau latihan sekarang." Usir Jihoon melahap cimolnya langsung dua biji. Lalu mengunyahnya dengan lahap membuat 4 orang seme menahan diri agar nggak nerkam Jihun.

Kan Jihoon the most wanted Uke di sekolah. Bejibun Seme mengkode Jiun tapi Jiun rada nggak peka, dan nggak percaya cinta lagi sejak masa lalunya dulu ama Baejin.

"Lin, type ideal cewelmu bagaimana ?" Tanya Ong tiba tiba membuat Jium kesyedac. Ujin segera menyodor aquahnya ke Jiun, Jiun langsung minum dan bersendawa nikmat.

Jorok emang ? ﾟﾘﾏ

"Jorok ih si embul." Ejek Wujin kesel dan menyesal memberi aqua ke Jiun.

"Umurnya di atas aku, Ong Hyung." Jawab Guanlin setelah terkekeh melihat tingkah aneh Jiun.

Jiun emang rada nggak jaga image di depan doi. Wong doinya aja kayak nggak mau ama dia, jadi Jiun yakin sejaim apapun Jiun pasti Guanlin nggak perduli.

"Seonho kan nggak tua Lin. Tapi kok kamu pacaran ama dia ?" Tanya Ucup ikut kepo. Duo uke itu mau membalas semenya malah baikin uke lain.

Wujin udah melas liat Ucup. Samuel dan Daniel malah main em el.

"Aku hanya nganggap Seonho adikku saja." Balas Guanlin tenang. Sedangkan Jiun pura pura nggak denger ia lanjuti makan cimol nya yang tinggal 2 bungkus.

"Nah tuh Hun, si Kuali kosong tuh. Ayo pacaran ama dia." Ujar Woojin usil sambil memukul pantat semoq Jihoon. Guanlin ama Ucup menatap Woojin nggak suka, Woojin langsung kincep di tatap dua orang sekaligus.

Jihun mendengus lalu menendang kaki Woojin. "Pergi sana buluq! Nganggu aja anjirr." Lalu Jiun membuka somay yang dia beli tadi 3 ribuan.

"Eh, anjir cimol aja lum habis masih ada lagi." Kata Samuel ngelus dada liat Jiun masih makan dengan khimad.

"Diam lo pacil." Kata Jihun ketus sambil minum teh pucuk harum.

"Serah hun. Nanti badan lo melar tau rasa. Nggak ada yang mau dekati lo lagi." Jihun langsung melempar vas bunga ke arah Samuel.

Guanlin diam diam motoin Jihoon yang lagi makan. mana ekspresinya aneh lagi, udah itu ada sisa sisa kuah dan bibirnya makin merah.

.

Jihun lagi nunggu Buluq ama Donghan. Kesal dia tuh, tak lama ia melihat Guanlin. Ia jadi deg degan sendiri tapi kemudian hatinya kecewa. Yah dia ada saingan lagi, Pinky angkatan Jihoon.

Jihoon jadi ingat perkataan Guanlin waktu itu ama Ong kalau typikal ceweknya Tua dari nya. Oh maksudnya Pinky, Jihoon jadi sedih.

Tadi pulang sekolah Guanlin nggak latihan. Mana dia bohong lagi, katanya ada urusan sakit tapi dia bersama Pinky di parkiran. Tau ah Jihoon kan nggak pantas cemburu. Dia nggak siapa siapa Guanlin, yang ada jika Guanlin tau Jihoon cemburu mungkin jijiq dan eneg.

Kan Guanlin lurus nggak belok kayak Jiun. Mana Jiun badannya melar, nggak kaya, masuk Ipa aja mungkin hoki, dan nggak ada cantik cantiknya. Dadanya aja rata, emang Guanlin sudi megang ? Eh kenapa malah bahas Dada sih ? :'(

Intinya Jihoon kembali kecewa. Padahal maren dia sempet senang karena Guanlin WA dia duluan. Iya WA seperti ini.

"Kk lthn g ?"

Walau singkat, ga jelas, dan ga nanya Jiun. Jiun udah bahagia lahir batin. Cuman satu itu doang, dan WA itu 4 hari yang lalu.

Tapi seperti kata Baejin dulu. ;

Lo itu harusnya sadar. Nggak ada yang mau ama lo. dari awal aku nerima lo aja karna taruhan, nggak ada untungnya pacaran ama lo. yang ada itu eneg, jijik, dan menyebalkan. Lo itu cerewet banget.

Dan itu kalimat terpanjang Baejin pertama kali untuk Jihoon selain ya, hm, nggak, hm lagi, Oh, dan ya udah. Padahal Jihoon ngeharap pacarnya mau berbicara panjang lebar di sertai kalimat cinta. Tapi itu hanya imajinasinya aja :')

Jihoon menundukan kepalanya menatap aspal yang seperti sedang mengejeknya.

"Park Jihoon." Panggil seseorang di depan Jihoon. Jihoon mendongakan kepalanya. Ia terkejut, ya Bae Jinyoung berdiri di depannya.

Pria yang barusan Jiun pikirkan. Jiun bergetar pelan, ia menundukan kepalanya seperti awal.

"Tak kusangka bertemu denganmu lagi." Pas pekataan itu Guanlin meninggal kan Pinky yang menangis terseduh seduh. Guanlin yang wajah pucat hendak menunggu supirnya jemput tapi perhatiannya beralih ke Jihoon dan Baejin yang agak jauh darinya. Guanlin terkejut menemukan Jihoon di sana.

Guanlin bingung siapa namja yang di temuin Jiun itu. Karena namja itu asing di tambah seragam nya bukan seragam sekolahnya.

.

"Ji, aku mau minta maaf." Kata Baejin menuruni kepalanya mensejajarkan wajahnya ama Jiun yang nunduk.

"Waktu itu aku nyakiti kamu. aku bersalah ji, aku menyesal udah nyakitin kamu. Setelah kepergianmu aku merasa kosong Ji, walau aku udah banyak gantiin posisi mu." Baejin menatap Jiun sedih. Jiun mendongak kepalanya, Ia mengelus pelan wajah Baejin.

"Bae..," Panggil Jiun pelan tapi belaian Jiun berhenti kala tangannya di pegang seseorang.

"Kau siapa ?" Jiun hampir saja pingsan mendengar suara seseorang yang dia suka akhir akhir ini.

"Kau ini yang siapa ? Kenapa kau menganggu kami ?" Bentak Baejin balik. Jihoon bingung kenapa dua orang yang tampan di atas rata rata ini malah bertengkar.

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar." Lerai Jihoon. Jihun menatap Guanlin yang pucat jadi sedikit bersalah.

"Aku udah maafi kamu kok Bae. Jujur aja aku terkejut pas kamu bilang kamu hampa tanpa aku, mungkin aja kamu hampa karna nggak ada lagi pacar yang bagus untuk kamu kata katain selain aku. Iya si jelek yang mengekori kamu mulu." Baejin hendak menyangkal tapi Jihun udah nunduk dan pamit dengan tangan nyeret Guanlin.

Mereka berhenti di hatle. Gandengan tangan itu nggak lepas. Guanlin tersenyum di wajah pucat nya sedangkan Jihoon nggak sadar.

Pas Jihoon menoleh kearah Guanlin dia terkejut lalu mengumankan maaf. Dia menarik tangannya dari Guanlin.

'Bodoh apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ? Sejak kapan jadi cabe gini sih ? Padahal Guanlin udah punya pacar cantik lagi. Bodoh dasar PHO nggak tau diri.' Maki Jiun ke dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama mobil jemputan Guanlin berhenti. Jihoon bangkit meninggalkan Guanlin bahkan ketika Guanlin meneriakkan namanya beberapa kali.

Malu jiun atuh memegang tangan Guanlin. Guanlin yang sempurna. Bisa aja tangan kumuh, item, buluq Jiun megang tangan pangeran.

Jihoon jadi merasakan sesak.

.

Jihoon latihan dance dengan semangat karena besok ada pertandingan Dance antar sekolah. Alasan lainnya ia ingin ngenyahkan hal berbau Guanlin di pikirannya. Dan, Pinky.

Setelah selesai, si Jiun merebahkan diri dekat Woojin. "Jin, aku heran kenapa bla bla bla." Intinya Jihoon curhat masalah kemarin ke Woojin. Tapi nggak masalah dia suka Guanlin, dia takut si Buluq ngungkit di depan Guanlin. Kan terkadang si Buluq ember bocor.

"Guanlin ama Baejin suka ama kamu, Ji. Cieee jadi rebutan Seme ganteng." Celetuk Woojin membuat Jiun mendelik.

"Apa seh Jin. Lu kira gue princess apa ampe di rebuti ama mereka. Palingan Baejin lagi khilaf, dan si Guanlin takut gue tawuran ama nak SMA lain." Kata Jiun nggak habis pikir ama pikiran Woojin. Mungkin efek kebanyakan makan micin kali ? ﾟﾘﾏ

"Terserah mbul terserah. Gue yakin Guanlin suka ama lo." Akhiri Woojin tegak meninggalkan Jihoon dan pemikirannya.

.

Guanlin duduk menghadapi kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa kamu loncat kelas ? Udah pinter bgt ya ?" Tanya Bu kepsek sinis. Guanlin hanya diam.

"Masukan aku ke olimpiade Matematika dan TIK. Dan, kupastikan sekolah ini dapat keduanya. Kalau dapat kau harus memberikan semua soal ulangan Kelas 2."

"Kesombongan hanya akan membuatmu jatuh." Ujar Bu Kepsek saat Guanlin bangkit dan berdecih.

"Aku tak seperti itu."

Dan bener Guanlin membawa pulang 2 piala itu walau saat olimpiade itu banyak masalah soal kelas 2 dan 3. Tapi Guanlin lancar nggak pake lama lama di karantina. Kayak Webtoon 304th room.

Kebetulan saat itu semesters 2 dan tgl Valentine Guanlin dapat pialanya. Emang nggak kerasa udah 7 bulan aja di SMA itu. Banyak siswa yang modus memberikan cokelat mahal atau karangan bunga sebagai tanda selamat atas kemenangan nya.

Jihoon yang kebetulan lewat depan kelas Guanlin hanya terkejut banyak sekali Namja itu mendapatkan cokelat. Dia nggak tau Guanlin menang olimpiade karna tadi dia sibuk ngota ama Woojin.

"Hyung." Panggil Guanlin mendekati Jihoon yang masih terkejut. Jihoon tersadar dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

Akhir akhir ini mereka menjadi dekat. Entahlah terkena motivasi apa si Guan dekat dekat Jiun.

"Nggak ngasih aku kado ? Aku menang dua lomba olimpiade loh." Ujarnya bangga.

Jihoon pura pura ngasih Teh pucuk bekas nya ke Guanlin. Kan Jiun nggak punya duit, dan nggak tau. Besok aja deh Jiun kasih.

Guanlin nerimanya. "Bekas ?"

Jihoon tersadar. Yeoja aja ngasih Guanlin mahal mahal masa' hadiah Jiun udah murah bekas lagi. :'v

"Anggap itu bukti aku nggak ngeracuni kamu." Ngelesnya. Dan tersenyum hehehehe. Jiun udah siap di sumpah serapahi Guanlin atau di maki Guanlin. Lagian Jiun bodoh nggak tau hal menyangkut doi nya. Anggap aja karma kejam untuk orang bodoh kayak Jiun biar tau diri.

"Hm." Balas Guanlin singkat hendak masuk kelas. Jihoon hanya memandang punggung Guanlin dengan tatapan bersalah. Pasti Guanlin membenciku batin Jiun.

Padahal Guanlin blushing di kasih hadiah ama Doi mana bekas bibir doi. Kan jadi inderect kiss. ?

Ena pasti (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Di ruangan klev.

"Cieee yang ngasih kado ke ayang beb nya." Ejek Samuel yang tadi nggak sengaja liat adegan Jiun Guanlen.

"Masa' sih ?" Jerit Ong heboh. Jihun memerah.

"Iya kak. Mana ngasih nggak bermanfaat lagi kadonya." Ejek Samuel.

"Itu bukan kado valentine!" Ketus Jihuun.

"Eh, bukannya sekarang tanggal 14 februari ya ?" Tanga Ucup baru konek.

Iyain aja dah.

Tak lama Malen ama Dewi keliatan. Jiun ingin sekali mengumpet atau enyah dari hadapan Kwanlen. Malu di tuh.

"Lin, minta teh pucuk loh. Kan nggak habis," Pinta Dewi kehausan.

"Nggak. Beli sendiri sono." Mana Guanlen mau bekas bibir Jiun di bagi bagi. Setelah pulang, rencana Guanlin ingin ngawet kan Teh Pucuknya.

"Iiih pelit. Kan bisa beli lagi. Lu kan kaya lin." Teriak ini yang sampe ke dengeran Jiun.

Samuel yang kedengaran suara pacarnya langsung buru buru keluar. Dia langsung samperin.

"Aku pulang duluan ya ? Mau jalan ama Daehwi." Pamit bule itu narik Daehwi.

Akhirnya Guanlin tiba di ruang Kleb yang isinya cuman Jiun, Ucup, ama Ong. Danik dan Ujin entah kemana.

Guanlin bingung tapi malas mengungkapkan kebingungnya, ia memilih memendamnya. Ia pun segera mendudukan diri sebelah Jiun yang gosip ama Ong dan Ucup.

"Eh ada malen. 2 minggu kita libur dulu ya ?" Beritahu Ucup.

"Emang ada apa kak ?" Tanyanya.

"Klub kita akan battle trip. Yang ikut cuman Woojin ama Jihoon." Guanlin memasang wajah tak ikhlas.

"Nggak papa lin. Woojin nggak akan nikung lu kok. Ye kan Ji ?" Tanya Ong menaik naikan alisnya. Jihoon hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Apa sih Ong Sunbae. Lagian Buluq punya ucup." Ucup langsung ngangguk semangat.

"Tapi kalian akan pergi cuman berdua loooh~~ Jalan jalan lagi hmmm..." Ujar Ong memanas manasi Guanlen. Dia ingin nguji apakah benar Guanlin yang cuek emang cinta ama Jiun ato nggak.

"Ong Sunbae!" Protes Jiun ama Ucup serempak. Dan Ong merasakan hawa tak mengenakan menguar dari Malen. Tampaknya biskuit Kongguan kepanasan. Azeeek.

"Ayo cari Ujin, Ong Sunbae. Sekalian nyari Daniel hyung." Ajak Ucup bangkit menyeret Ong. Ucup mau memberi wejangan dan wanti wanti agar Si Ujin nggak khilaf selama nggak ada ucup. Kalau perlu tytyd ujin jadi ancaman -AHS uke Yandere 2k17

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pulang saja mengingat hari sudah semakin senja. Mana Daniel dan Woojin telah kembali untuk menjeput pacar mereka masing masing. Hingga menyisakan Guanlin dan Jihoon.

"Jihoon Hyung." Panggil Guanlin mendekati Jihoon. Jihoon terpaku. Dia belum biasa kalau Guanlin memulai percakapan duluan.

"Kau serius ikut battle trip bersama Woojin ?" Tanya Guanlin dengan raut wajah serius. Jangan lupa aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari badan tingginya.

Jihoon menggaruk pipinya tak gatal. "Itu, aku ingin mendapatkan uang dari hasil kerja kerasku."

Guanlin diam. Tak menanyakan lagi.

"Kau ingin-"

"Wah!" Jihoon menatap berbinar ke arah kotak di bawa seorang siswi. Dis tau apa isi dalamnya. 5 buah donat dengan harga mahal dengan topping memanjakan lidah. Empuk donatnya membuat Jihoon melayang layang di angkasa.

Tapi sayang, ia tak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu untuk membelinya. Ia tak miskin. Cuman banyak kebutuhan lain yang sangat penting yang masih membutuhkan uang. Membuat Jihoon memikir dua kali untuk sekedar membeli satu kotak dengan harga 47 ribu itu.

"Iya Guan ? Kamu ngomong sesuatu ?" Tanya Jihoon tersadar akan Guanlin.

"Tidak jadi."

Jihoon jadi penasaran apa yang ingin di katakan Guanlin. Tapi mengingat Guanlin itu suka berwajah datar dengan sorotan mata yang tajam membuat Jihoon susah menebak pikiran Guanlin. Apakah Guanlin ingin mencecar Jihoon ?

"Tak apa. Aku akan mendengarnya." Jihoon meremas tangannya.

"Aku...,"

TBC

notes : ini hanya coretan aku. Sayang di buang hehehe, mengingat Wanna One bentad lagi disband :'))

Jgn lupa review ya :*


End file.
